


Lavish

by sciencefictioness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Jesse/Lucio, Mentions of Jesse/Others, Mild Angst, Omega Jesse, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sugar Baby Jesse, Sugar Daddy Gabriel, Sugar Daddy Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: “Your heat is coming up soon.”It’s impossible to miss that his cycle is approaching.“Sure is.”He spent his last heat with Lúcio, who scheduled his time in town specifically to allow for it. Heats with clients are the best he’s ever had— they dote on him, and take care of him.  This time, he hasn’t made any specific preparations.This time, he’s been waiting on Gabriel.“I want to spend it with you.”It’s not a surprise, but Jesse smiles against the sheets and stretches languidly.“Yeah,” Jesse breathes, shivering.  “Yeah, I— I’d like that.”Spending an omegas heat with them is a luxury even in the kind of arrangements they have— it’s expensive.  They only come twice a year.  Some omegas in the lifestyle will start bidding wars, selling their heat off to the alpha with the deepest pockets.  Jesse doesn’t blame them, but it also isn’t necessary for him. Gabriel’s pockets are deep enough without competition.He’s quiet, but Jesse can feel the tension in him.“Not just me,” Gabriel says.  “Me and my mate. We’d both like to spend your heat with you.”For several long moments, he forgets how to speak.“Your mate wants to do what?”
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 74
Kudos: 373





	1. Luxury

Gabriel is running late. 

Jesse knows this before the maître'd tells him, leaning in close, voice polite and professional. He puts a hand under Jesse’s elbow, gently leading him further into the restaurant towards his reserved table. He’s not dressed as extravagantly as the rest of the diners, but none of the employees give him any looks. They know Jesse, here.

They like Jesse, here.

“A pleasure to see you again, Mr. McCree. Mr. Reyes will be a few minutes late. He sends his deepest apologies, and will be along shortly. In the meantime we have a table waiting for you, if you’d like to follow me.”

“Sure thing, friend,” he says, fighting down a smirk. Gabriel definitely hadn’t said he sent his ‘deepest apologies’. The text Jesse had gotten just before he headed into the restaurant was short, and to the point.

_ Work ran long, be there in fifteen. Sorry to keep you waiting. I’ll make it up to you. _

He grins again at the thought.

Things always go well for Jesse when Gabriel feels like he owes him. 

Things always go well for Jesse with Gabriel, period.

The maître'd takes him to their usual table, tucked away in one corner of the restaurant. Jesse slips him a few bills— it’s not necessary, but Gabriel will give it all back to him anyway, and Jesse likes being someone they look forward to seeing.

Gabriel doesn’t always bring Jesse here, but it’s one of his favorite places for their weekly meet-ups, and one they return to often. The restaurant is excellent, and the concierge is always willing to get Jesse anything he asks for on incredibly short notice, endlessly eager to please Gabriel considering how well they both tip. The way the suites are decorated suits Gabriel’s tastes— the beds are soft, the bedding softer, no scents lingering there as they do in some hotels. There’s a jacuzzi big enough for the two of them.

The couches are the perfect height for him to bend Jesse over the arms and fuck him. The view is spectacular when he presses Jesse against the glass— mouth on his throat, fingers easing into his cunt,  _ let me hear you, Jesse. _

Jesse always does. 

It’s been almost a year since he met Gabriel, one of several sugar daddies he’s been paired with over the last few years on ‘O-Baby!’, the app he uses that matches omegas looking to be sugar babies with alphas willing to support them financially in exchange for varying levels of intimacy and attention. 

It had taken Jesse a while to get in the swing of things when he first started sugaring— figuring out how much of his time any one alpha was entitled to based on the level of support they gave him was a steep learning curve. Some alphas tried to get by with the absolute bare minimum, while others seemed to revel in just how much they could spoil an omega.

Jesse learned fast how to spot the former, and avoid them. How to spot the latter, and keep them around. 

Gabriel is definitely the latter. Jesse used to try and make sure he had arrangements with at least three or four alphas at a time, sending him messages and vying for his attention.

Sending him money, and gifts. Taking him to dinner. Giving him allowances.

Taking him to bed, enthusiastically. 

Now there is really only Gabriel. Lúcio still comes into town once a month or so, and always wants Jesse’s company, but Gabriel has made it both difficult and unnecessary to maintain arrangements with anyone else. At first they only met once a week— staying overnight together at some lavish hotel with Gabriel content to spend the rest of the week texting or sometimes having phone sex— but for the past six months Gabriel has gradually been taking up more and more of Jesse’s time. 

They have lunch together two or three times a week, usually somewhere upscale near Gabriel’s workplace. Gabriel shows up in his suit looking like he owns the place, smiling wide when he catches sight of Jesse. They eat dinner together whenever Gabriel’s mate is caught up at work.

Jesse assumes Jack doesn’t know about him, but he doesn’t bring up the subject. A lot of alphas looking for arrangements with sugar babies are mated. It isn’t any of Jesse’s business. The opposite, in fact.

It is his business to smile and look sexy and make Gabriel laugh. It is his business to be charming, and endearing; just innocent enough that alphas want to ruin him. Just flirtatious enough to keep them engaged.

It is his business to pretend Gabriel isn’t mated at all, unless he brings it up himself, which he does more often than any of Jesse’s other clients ever have. He doesn’t seem bothered by it, so Jesse isn’t either. Sometimes they talk about Gabriel’s work. Sometimes they talk about Jack— the work they do together, how they met, the trips they take. Gabriel tells Jesse that when they get the chance he wants to take him somewhere, too.

Jesse can always smell Jack on Gabriel, the sharp scent of another alpha permanently soaked into his skin. They sleep tangled up together at night, and they fuck regularly. It’s the only way to be drenched in another person’s scent like that, so deeply that Jesse can’t tell them apart. Gabriel scent marks Jesse, and he doesn’t just smell like Gabriel.

He smells like Gabriel  _ and _ Jack. Like an alpha he’s never met. An alpha he’ll never meet.

Jesse tries not to think about it, because there is also jealousy that he desperately wants to deny. It was simple enough to keep things professional for a while— Gabriel bought him gifts and gave him money and fucked him like his life depended on leaving Jesse boneless and drooling. Gabriel took him to dinner at ritzy hotels and gave him credit cards to use; it’s easy talking to Gabriel. Easy smiling at Gabriel.

He’s smug, and cocky. He’s stubborn as hell when he thinks he’s right, which is always. He’s secretive about his emotions but he’s pleased when Jesse figures them out on his own. Impressed, almost.

He’s flawed and he’s an asshole and Jesse doesn’t want to be in love with him, because what they have isn’t real. Can’t be real. Gabriel pays Jesse for sex and attention. Gabriel has a mate at home, a whole life that would keep going uninterrupted if Jesse wasn’t around anymore. 

It would be easier if Gabriel wasn’t slowly seeking more with every passing week; giving, and taking. More dinners, more phone calls, more text messages. Pictures of Gabriel when he wakes up in the morning, or fresh out of the shower, some of them utterly innocuous. He’s possessive when other alphas leave marks on Jesse, or when they used to, at least. Lúcio is the only other alpha he sees now; it’s a rare enough occurrence, but Gabriel doesn’t like it. 

He doesn’t complain. Not with words. Instead, Gabriel scents Jesse until there is no one but him in Jesse’s skin. Puts his teeth in Jesse where everyone can see. Jesse tells himself it’s territorial, and not emotional. The alpha in Gabriel wanting Jesse to himself, his instincts a very separate thing from his feelings.

It isn’t that Gabriel is asking for more than Jesse is willing to give.

It’s that Jesse would give him anything.

It’s that one day their arrangement is going to come to an end, and Jesse is going to be wounded for a long, long time.

One day isn’t now, though. Isn’t tonight.

Jesse is good at that— a problem for another day. A problem for a version of himself that doesn’t exist just yet.

Tonight there is the promise of good food, and good beer.

Tonight there is Gabriel sweeping across the restaurant, pulling his tie a little looser, irises flaring at the sight of Jesse just like they always do.

There is Gabriel smiling, reaching to tangle his fingers in Jesse’s hair as soon as he is close enough and drawing him up into a hungry kiss. It’s rough, but brief. Gabriel breaks away, drags his nose down Jesse’s jaw and tucks it into his throat. Breathes him in, just for a moment.

“Mmmm. You been waiting long?”

Gabriel lets go and sits down opposite him, taking a generous sip of the beer that’s already waiting. Jesse shakes his head.

“Few minutes. Not too bad.”

It’s been more than a few minutes, but Gabriel doesn’t run late often, and Jesse isn’t going to complain. Gabriel rolls his eyes.

“Liar. The maître'd said you got here a half hour ago.”

Jesse smiles as he lifts his beer to take a drink, shrugging one shoulder.

“Like I said. Wasn’t too bad.” It’s no hardship to nurse a twenty dollar beer and scroll through bullshit on his phone.

“Well, let’s eat. It’s been a long ass day, and I am past ready for it to be over.”

Jesse hums his agreement, and Gabriel catches their waiter’s attention. He orders for Jesse, like an asshole— all the food here is good, but Jesse only ever really wants steak, lobster, or shrimp. Mostly he does it because it makes Jesse roll his eyes every time. 

They make quick work of dinner. Gabriel  _ does  _ look more tired than usual, and it’s not long before they’re taking the elevator up to the penthouse suite, Gabriel’s arm already around Jesse’s waist as the doors slide shut. He presses Jesse against the wall, his stomach flipping as the elevator surges upwards. Gabriel nuzzles under his jaw, dragging his teeth over the fading marks he left behind the last time they were together. They’re almost a week old, mostly gone.

Gabriel will fix that, soon.

“You smell so goddamn good,” Gabriel says, sucking at Jesse’s glands, making his knees weak.

Jesse whines and tilts his head further to the side. Once upon a time, or with another alpha, it would have been an affectation; something performative Jesse did to keep them happy. A show of submission, playing to their instincts and making them feel powerful so they wanted him around.

Jesse doesn’t have affectations with Gabriel anymore. Doesn’t put on a show. Any sort of persona he might have donned in the beginning of their relationship has eroded away bit by bit, until he is simply Jesse.

It’s a frightening thing, to be so exposed, but the whimper that pours out of his throat is genuine. The way he clings is honest. The want in him is real.

The elevator opens directly into the suite, and Gabriel curls his hands around the back of Jesse’s thighs and lifts him effortlessly, sliding them up to his ass and squeezing as he carries him into the room. Jesse takes off his shirt before they get to the bed, grinning as Gabriel tosses him down on it. He bounces once, kicking off his boots and pants as Gabriel takes a moment to get undressed. 

Jesse is naked before Gabriel, laid out in bed with his thighs thrown wide, already hard and wet as he lazily plays with his cunt. Gabriel watches with his irises lit as he finishes taking off the rest of his clothes, then prowls up the bed, batting Jesse’s hand away and slipping his own fingers into him instead.

“That’s my job,” Gabriel says, kissing Jesse hard and crooning. He works his fingers in Jesse, pressing inside and dragging them out slowly. Jesse shudders, making needy sounds into Gabriel’s lips, clutching at his back. It’s only been a week since they’ve been together, but the ache runs deeper than it should, burns hotter. It isn’t like Jesse doesn’t know  _ why.  _

Gabriel’s knuckles are drenched in slick, and his croon rumbles low, makes Jesse shiver.

“Please, Gabriel. Don’t tease.”

There’s an unfamiliar edge of desperation in his voice that has Gabriel’s croon thrumming louder.

If Jesse is willing to beg, Gabriel will always give him what he needs.

“Shh, I’m not teasing. Give me a second.”

Gabriel presses into Jesse slowly; he’s big enough that it would be intimidating if Jesse hadn’t taken him a hundred times already. Jesse throws his head back against the pillows, arching as Gabriel seats himself deep. The swell of his knot isn’t formed, not entirely, but Jesse can still feel it as he shoves it into him. Thicker than the rest of his cock, throbbing like he’s a breath away from popping it. He’s not; Jesse knows better.

It will be a long time before they’re knotted together. Gabriel can  _ last. _

Once he’s buried in Jesse, he stops moving. Grinds forward, like he can press even further, making Jesse choke on the noises he’s trying to swallow.

“Is that better, baby?” Gabriel asks, and Jesse nods, bizarrely frantic. It is so much better.

It is so much worse.

Gabriel gives him what he needs, except he keeps needing more.

Gabriel kisses him, one arm around Jesse’s waist where he’s arched up off the bed, other palm cupping his cheek. Fingers in his hair, thumb laid over his jaw. He rolls his hips, slowly at first, letting Jesse feel him.

They don’t go slowly for long; Gabriel pins Jesse down and fucks him ragged. He loses track of how many times he comes— it’s pooling messy on his stomach, slick dripping down his thighs. Gabriel puts him on his hands and knees after a while, Jesse’s arms sliding out from under him to leave him mewling facedown in the mattress.

When Gabriel finally knots, Jesse is lightheaded, ears ringing as his chest heaves. He lays on his side carefully, spooned up behind Jesse so his knot isn’t pulling too much, running reverent hands over his skin. Gabriel kisses up and down Jesse’s throat— it’s covered in bruises and bitemarks now. So are his shoulders, both sides of his chest. He hasn’t eaten Jesse out yet, but he’ll get there eventually, and then there will be more of the same on the insides of his thighs. 

His hair is sweaty, both their scents overwhelming. Alpha, and omega, and sex, and want. Gabriel nuzzles into Jesse’s hair, making sleepy noises of contentment.

“Your heat is coming up soon.”

It’s impossible to miss that his cycle is approaching. His scent is getting stronger. He’s always hungry, always sleepy, always horny. Every time he is with Gabriel, he is more and more frenzied with need. Jesse hums in answer, tightening around Gabriel as best he can, listening to him hiss at the sensation. 

“Sure is.”

It’s less than a month away. Two weeks, maybe. Jesse is fairly regular— he takes his birth control shots like clockwork, and gets cycles every six months or so. He spent his last heat with Lúcio, who scheduled his time in town specifically to allow for it. Heats with clients are the best he’s ever had— they dote on him, and take care of him. Fuck him and feed him and bathe him. Lavish him with attention and affection. This time, he hasn’t made any specific preparations.

This time, he’s been waiting on Gabriel.

“I want to spend it with you.” 

It’s not a surprise, but Jesse smiles against the sheets and stretches languidly. Gabriel is still coming, pulsing warmth into Jesse’s belly from time to time, shuddering with each twitch of his knot.

He thought he’d never ask.

“You can. I want you to. You gonna take good care of me?”

He rumbles out a croon for a moment, reaching down to nudge his fingers against Jesse where he’s stretched around Gabriel’s knot. The two of them are filthy. Gabriel palms Jesse’s cock, soft and spent, laying against his abdomen.

“What do you think?” Gabriel asks, grinding his hips forward, making Jesse whine.

“Yeah,” Jesse breathes, shivering. “Yeah, I— I’d like that.”

Jesse doesn’t need to bring up compensation. It’s a matter of pride for Gabriel, making sure Jesse is provided for, that he’s being more generous than any other alpha that might be competing for Jesse’s attention. Spending an omegas heat with them is a luxury even in the kind of arrangements they have— it’s  _ expensive.  _ They only come twice a year. Some omegas in the lifestyle will start bidding wars, selling their heat off to the alpha with the deepest pockets. Jesse doesn’t blame them, but it also isn’t necessary for him. Gabriel’s pockets are deep enough without competition.

He’s quiet, but Jesse can feel the tension in him. He doesn’t have a chance to ask why.

“Not just me,” Gabriel says. “Me and my mate. We’d both like to spend your heat with you.”

Jesse is glad Gabriel isn’t looking at him, because he’s fairly certain he’s making an incredibly stupid face. His brows furrow, and he cocks his head to the side, trying to control the way everything seems to spin for a few seconds. For several long moments, he forgets how to speak. When his voice comes back to him it’s incredulous.

“Your mate wants to do  _ what?” _

Gabriel might spend more time than most talking about his mate, but Jesse is reeling at the thought that Jack knows about him— knows his mate comes to see Jesse for lunch every few days. Knows he takes Jesse to a hotel and fucks him all night long once a week. He’d assumed he was Gabriel’s dirty little secret. That’d be nothing new, and Jesse doesn’t mind, but this. This is something else entirely. 

Jesse thinks about Gabriel going home to Jack smelling like him. Thinks about Gabriel telling Jack about fucking him. The kinds of things Gabriel whispers in Jesse’s ear, except in Jack’s instead.

_ He’s so tight, he feels so good. God, Jack, the way he tastes. _

_ He’s so good for me. _

All Jesse can do is blink and stare ahead of himself. Gabriel seems anxious, or maybe just uncertain of Jesse’s response. He’s gripping Jesse’s hip, nose pressed against his temple.

“Jackie, he… he knows about you. He’s always known about you. I’ve been trying to convince him it would do him some good to…” Gabriel trails off and sighs. “Listen, none of the bullshit they say about A/A couples is true. I know a few alphas with alpha mates, and they do just fine on their own, but it can be hard sometimes. For certain kinds of alphas. This, being with you? It makes things easier for me. I think it would make things easier for him, too, but he’s a stubborn fuck and it’s taken a while for him to open up to the idea. When I told him I wanted to spend your heat with you, he said he wanted to join me. If you’d let us.”

A wave of guilt assails Jesse, sharp enough to cut. When he thinks of Jack, it’s never been kindly. There is always an envious edge to it, a bitterness that Jesse’s been unable to shake. Jack has something Jesse never will.

Jack has Gabriel. Has Gabriel’s mark in his throat. Gabriel’s scent so tangled in his own that even time can’t unravel it. 

Jesse is good enough for a quick fuck to sate Gabriel’s instincts, but he’s not the kind of omega you settle down with. Not the kind you put a mark on.

Not the kind you keep.

Jesse has been falling for Gabriel against his will, deeper with every press of his lips and drag of his teeth, and now he wants Jesse to meet his mate. Wants Jesse to  _ fuck  _ his mate. 

It’s going to hurt to see them together, but Jesse can’t refuse. Not when Gabriel’s the one asking, knotted in him and kissing his jaw, still shuddering through waves of bliss.

“I’d… I gotta meet him first,” Jesse says, staring at the wall. “Soon, too. Dunno when I’ll go into heat, exactly. I can’t believe he knows about me. Christ, Gabriel.”

Gabriel chuckles softly. There’s dark amusement in it. Something victorious.

“Is that a yes?”

Jesse closes his eyes. Remembers the overwhelming warmth of his heats, the way they swallow him up until he is nothing but need. He pictures Gabriel there to soothe it, filling him up.

Kissing his throat where a mark would go, if only he was worth it.

“Yeah. Yes. That’s a yes.”

Gabriel’s croon picks up again, loud and rumbling. Territorial, Jesse tells himself. Not emotional.

Then Gabriel’s knot releases, and he carries Jesse to the bath, and he doesn’t tell himself anything at all.

-

It’s only been two days since Jesse woke up with Gabriel in the hotel, sheets twisted up around one leg, Gabriel’s mouth on his cunt. Since he ate him out until he was shaking, then fucked him so hard he’d be feeling it long after they parted ways, just the way Jesse likes it.

He is still feeling it, sitting in a cafe, imprints of Gabriel’s teeth throbbing in his throat and inner thighs. The bruises spreading from his jaw and slipping down under the collar of his shirt feel even more glaring than usual, now that Gabriel’s mate will be here to see them soon. 

Jesse sips at his coffee that is mostly just milk and sugar, watching Gabriel through the window in the front of the cafe. He’d shown up a few minutes ago but waited outside, checking his watch now and then, glancing up the street. He isn’t late— Jesse is early— but Gabriel still seems impatient. Then his gaze catches on something, and the impatience drains out to leave unimpressed disbelief in its wake.

A man walks up to him, just out of Jesse’s line of sight. Gabriel’s mate, without a doubt.

He is carrying  _ flowers.  _ Gabriel glances down at them, then back up at Jack’s face, putting a palm over his eyes and holding it there. Jesse can physically feel his exasperation.

It’s customary to bring a gift when meeting a potential sugar baby, but definitely not flowers. Flowers are for dates. Flowers are for partners. Gifts brought to meet-ups with potential sugar babies are meant to indicate serious interest, as well showing that the alpha has the financial means to back up that interest. 

Jesse remembers when he had his first meet-up with Gabriel before they started their arrangement. He’d brought Jesse an absurdly expensive watch, and a gift certificate to a high end salon that offered massages and spa treatments. They’d eaten dinner, and he’d been polite but flirtatious, as well as very clear about what he was looking for. 

Gabriel was attractive with a sharp sense of humor. A body that looked like he lived in a gym, deep enough pockets to drop over a grand on a meet-up gift. Good taste, an even better scent. Jesse had gone home praying that Gabriel had been genuine when he said he wanted to pursue things with him. He’d been ghosted before, and it always stung. Gabriel didn’t ghost him.

Gabriel is the best sugar daddy Jesse has ever had, if only Jesse could have left it at that.

Now Gabriel is gesturing at the flowers Jack has brought, brows raised, expression clearly derisive. Jack points the bouquet towards the cafe, using it to gesticulate as they bicker quietly. He’s got a gift bag in his other hand, and he’s waving it around as well. There’s a familiarity between them that makes something sharp twist in Jesse.

Gabriel drags his palm down his face again, shaking his head once and holding an arm out in the direction of the door. They head towards it together, Jesse with his coffee cup pressed to his mouth, trying to get a good look at Jack through the window. The name of the cafe is written across the glass in broad black letters, though, blocking his vision more often than not.

Jesse sees him in snatches as he passes the window. There are flashes of blonde hair. He’s just as tall as Gabriel, if not a little taller. He’s wearing a suit; both of them came from work obligations, albeit on different sides of town.

Then they walk in the door, and Jesse chokes on his coffee for a second, eyes wide as he wipes it off his chin.

Jack is fucking gorgeous. He’s broad, built like a brick wall just like Gabriel. He is all jaw and bright blue eyes and a mouth that begs to be kissed. Jesse doesn’t know what he expected— the petty jealousy in him has been quietly insisting that Jack must be lacking in some way physically, or Gabriel wouldn’t need to seek gratification elsewhere. 

The petty jealousy in him couldn’t have been more wrong.

It swells, and stings. Of course Gabriel’s mate is beautiful. Of course he is successful, and strong, the picture perfect alpha.

Now Jesse really can’t help but wonder why Gabriel sees him at all with this man waiting for him back home. Or why Gabriel bothered with an app to find a sugar baby, when Jack knew what he was up to the whole time and he could have picked up a half dozen willing omegas at any bar in the city. Jesse thought seeing them together would hurt. 

It does, but not the way he expected. Or, not only the way he expected. The jealousy is there, but there is also something else in him. 

Want flares, hot enough to ache. These two alphas want to spend Jesse’s heat with him— want to  _ pay Jesse  _ for the privilege.

Jesse would let them in his bed for free, but he certainly isn’t going to tell them that. 

Jack spots him first, brows furrowing in question as he jerks his chin towards Jesse and mutters something to Gabriel. Gabriel follows his gaze and nods, saying something in return, both of them striding towards him. He’s schooled his expression into something less ridiculous by the time they get close.

Gabriel always greets him with a kiss, but it’s still a little surprising when he does it with Jack standing there watching. The bitterness in Jesse flexes, seethes; it feels good to be kissed by Gabriel in front of his mate. To be wanted, openly. 

When Gabriel pulls back Jack is staring, looking a little flushed as he holds out the flowers in offering. Jesse doesn’t know shit about flowers, beyond that the ones Jack is handing him aren’t roses, lilies, or carnations. He takes them with a grin— they’re getting looks from the other patrons in the cafe. Jack doesn’t notice, and Jesse doesn’t care.

“Sorry about the flowers if it’s… weird, I guess?” Jack scratches his jaw, anxiety radiating from the movement. “I’ve never done this before. I’m Gabriel’s Jack. Gabriel’s mate. I’m… I’m Jack. I’m sorry.” He holds out his hand for Jesse to shake, cheeks even pinker than before, his nerves something Jesse can feel in the air between them. 

There is none of the resentment he expected to see in Jack. None of the mistrust. No poorly disguised envy, or spite masked by politeness. 

Jack is genuine. Genuinely nervous. Genuinely shy.

Jack is genuinely here trying to court Jesse with a pastel bouquet and a hesitant smile. Like he needs to be romanced, instead of simply bought.

If another potential sugar daddy had brought him flowers, Jesse would have cringed on their behalf, but with Jack it’s just… endearing, no matter how much he doesn’t  _ want  _ to be endeared. Jesse takes his hand, reaching a little too far to wrap his fingers around Jack’s forearm, then dragging his palm down into place. It isn’t subtle— he’s scent marking him, just a little. He hadn’t planned on doing it.

It is all instinct. Jesse can see Gabriel smirking out of the corner of his eye.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jack. I’ve heard a lot about you. Didn’t realize you were hearing about me too, but I’m glad you decided to come see me.” Jesse smiles. Jack just stands there, staring and shaking his hand too many times, and oh, no.

Jack is too easy, blushing and tripping over his words, breathing deep like he’s trying to take in Jesse’s scent. He finally sits down next to Gabriel, and Jesse smiles. They’re technically having this meet-up for Jesse to decide whether or not he minds sharing his heat with both Gabriel  _ and  _ Jack, but Jesse has already made up his mind, and there’s no point in beating around the bush.

Jesse wants Gabriel too much to consider saying no, and Jack looks so hopeful and uncertain that it hurts.

“So, gentlemen, where are we gonna do this? Your place? A hotel? My bed sure ain’t big enough for three.”

Gabriel’s teeth are sharp, his grin wolfish, his eyes bright. Jack’s irises flare, too, but he looks down at his lap, like he’s too flustered to meet Jesse’s gaze. It’s a simple thing to work out the details with Gabriel, flirting with them both, tangling their feet together under the table. 

They want Jesse at their house for his heat. Want to make a nest for him in their bed, bathe him in their tub, dress him in their clothes between the waves of raw need he’ll be going through. His cycles usually last for a few days, and he’ll spend it pressed between Jack and Gabriel, who will take turns fucking him through it. 

When it starts to hit in earnest sometime in the next couple of weeks he’ll call Gabriel, who will drop whatever he’s doing to come pick Jesse up and take him home. Jack will head straight there from work to make sure everything is ready for them. They’ve arranged a full week of vacation— enough to spend Jesse’s heat with him, and take care of him for a few days afterwards.

He doesn’t ask about payment, but Gabriel taps at his phone for a bit during a lull in conversation, and then Jesse gets a notification telling him there’s been a deposit made into his account. From Gabriel, of course. 

The amount is staggering. He looks up at Gabriel wide eyed, breaking off mid-sentence to gape at him. 

“There’s two of us,” Gabriel says, shrugging. “Only makes sense to pay double.”

Gabriel has paid far more than double what Jesse was expecting. Jesse has never gotten  _ five figures  _ for sharing a heat before, let alone with alphas who look like they could be professional athletes, or models, or both. He sets his phone down, drags a hand down his face like Gabriel had earlier, then shakes himself.

They sip coffee and talk awhile. It is mostly Gabriel and Jesse teaming up to tease Jack, who takes it pretty well, though the pink never entirely fades from his cheeks. Jack keeps staring at the marks on Jesse’s throat and biting his bottom lip, then forcing his eyes away. 

After a while their coffee is gone and the sun is starting to set, so they say their goodbyes. The gift bag Jack brought with him has some outrageously expensive whiskey inside, one of Jesse’s favorites. He catches Jack lifting his wrist to his nose more than once, breathing in Jesse’s scent without realizing it, irises lit up and pupils wide.

When Jack meets his eyes Jesse winks, and he drops his hands into his lap like he’s been burned, but he can’t seem to help sniffing at it again. 

Jesse gets a kiss from Gabriel, who drags his nose down Jesse’s throat. When they part Jack is standing there like he isn’t sure what to do, or say. It’s awkward.

Jesse takes mercy on him, pulling him into a hug and subtly guiding Jack’s face into the curve of his throat. Jack breathes in deep and shudders all over, fisting his hands in the back of Jesse’s shirt.

_ “You smell like me,”  _ he whispers. Jesse presses a chaste kiss to his jaw.

“Gonna smell a whole lot more like you soon, sunshine.”

Jack makes a low noise in his throat, and Gabriel laughs, tugging on his arm to separate the two of them.

“C’mon Jackie. We gotta go. Home safe, yeah, Jesse? No subways. You smell too good.”

“Yessir,” Jesse says as Gabriel all but drags Jack out the cafe, who keeps looking over his shoulder with wide, glowing eyes.

Jesse sits back down for a moment, lifting his wrist to his nose. Jack’s scent is there, familiar but stronger than Jesse is used to. He closes his eyes, breathes it in.

He smells just as good as Gabriel.

Jesse is fucked.

  
  



	2. Waiting

The first time he saw Jesse, like every time since then, was on the screen of Gabriel’s phone. It was a selfie, Jesse smiling at the camera, head tilted to the side just a little to expose the column of his throat. Gabriel looked almost guilty when he showed Jack the profile on the app he’d downloaded, even if he was trying not to be obvious about it. Even if they’d talked about it until Jack was blue in the face,  _ Gabriel I promise I don’t care, just tell me when you’re going to meet him. _

All he’d done that first night was give Jesse a gift, and he’d come home preening, at ease in a way they’d both been missing for a long time. Jack could tell it was going to be good for Gabriel, but he hadn’t expected him to get so attached to the first omega he stumbled across.

Jack hadn’t known if it would be good for him or not, but it really couldn’t hurt. The two of them had been together most of their lives now, and they had navigated more complicated things than Gabriel wanting to buy some pretty omega presents. Pin him down and knot him on occasion. Pour all those alpha instincts into someone who would open for them, instead of Jack, who merely bore it all.

_ He’s cute,  _ Jack had said.  _ Be nice to him. _

Gabriel had done more than that. Jack shouldn’t have been surprised; neither of them knew how to do something half-way. 

-

Gabriel and Jesse have one last meet up before his heat comes. It doesn’t take much coaxing to get Gabriel out the door, even if he puts up a token protest.  _ I can wait for you, he won’t last the week before his cycle hits. _

_ I want you there with me, Jackie. _

That’s not what they negotiated, though, and there is no point in not going, especially when Jesse is so close to heating and used to Gabriel’s company each weekend. It would be cruel to cancel now, with his instincts already on edge. Jesse would feel abandoned being denied his alpha’s attention, and even if Jack barely knows him, the thought isn’t something he can abide. And Gabriel  _ is  _ Jesse’s alpha.

Gabriel can pretend with Jesse, but Jack has been with him for too long; in Gabriel’s eyes, Jesse belongs to him already. It is only a matter of time before he asks Jesse if he can mark him. If he can bring him home.

If he can keep him. 

He grins at his phone when Jesse texts him, and talks about him constantly. Comes home from their visits satisfied and pleased with himself, breathing in Jesse on his wrists and his clothes. Jesse smells so good on Gabriel; has  _ always  _ smelled so good, even when Jack was pretending an omega wasn’t something he needed in his life. That it was fine, if that’s what Gabriel wanted, but he was perfectly content without anyone else in his bed. Without his mark on anyone else’s throat.

Without someone giving him so sweetly what he always has to take from Gabriel.

Gabriel has been wearing Jack down all this time, until finally it was too much to resist. Jack  _ does  _ want to get his hands on Jesse, and breathe in his scent. He  _ does  _ want to hold him down and taste him. Lick between his thighs, feel him get wet against his tongue. Does want to feed Jesse, and dress him in his worn clothes, and have his turn spoiling him. They’ve only met once, but he’s been looking at pictures of Jesse for well over a year. Hearing his voice on the videos he sends Gabriel. Reading all their messages.

Listening to them have phone sex, biting his lip in the other room, very determined not to put a hand in his clothes. He helps Gabriel pick out presents, or find new places to take Jesse to dinner.

Gabriel has had hearts in his eyes for so long that Jack is already half in love.

Jack was used to sleeping alone from time to time even before Gabriel’s arrangement with Jesse— business obligations often had one of them traveling while the other was at home, or out to dinner so late that it was almost morning by the time they found their way to bed. They were slowly, deliberately handing off some of their responsibilities at work to make more time for themselves.

To make more time for Jesse. Neither of them said it out loud, but they both knew it was true. Jack wondered how long Gabriel would carry on like this, as though his arrangement with Jesse was scratching an instinctive itch when really he is head over heels for him. Not that Jack has any room to complain.

It took him over a year to get his own head out of his ass and ask for what he wants, and if Gabriel feels the need to pine for a while longer, Jack will do his best to allow it.

He doesn’t try to wait up for Gabriel. Once upon a time he might have trudged in after midnight, Jesse’s scent clinging to him like smoke, but for the past eight months or so he’s been gone well into the next day. It will be morning at the earliest before he comes home from his time with Jesse, so Jack crawls into bed, and tries not to dwell. It isn’t all that difficult. 

He thinks of Gabriel with his face tucked between Jesse’s thighs for a while, but work has him exhausted, and thoughts of Jesse and Gabriel don’t keep him up long.

-

Gabriel is home earlier than Jack expects the next day. He is already awake, leftovers from breakfast tucked into the fridge in case Gabriel wants them, sitting on the couch and scrolling through work emails on his tablet. Normally it would be afternoon before Gabriel returned, but it’s not quite lunch when Jack hears the car pull up; he worries briefly whether something is wrong. If Jesse’s cycle came early, or they had to change plans for some reason.

Then Gabriel comes through the front door, and Jesse’s scent hits Jack like a truck. He breathes out rough and sets his tablet down, eyes flaring as they lock on Gabriel. 

Every inch of Gabriel is soaked with the smell of needful omega. It’s not a heat scent, not yet, but it won’t be long. Jesse will hit his cycle in a few days, tops, and that is being generous. Jack swears under his breath as Gabriel comes closer, smiling knowingly.

“Morning,” Gabriel says cheerily, as though Jack isn’t sitting there hard as rock with his teeth bared and his eyes glowing.

_ “Fuck’s  _ sake,” Jack hisses back. The smell is overpowering.

As soon as Gabriel is close enough, Jack pulls him down to straddle his lap, shoving his face into the curve of Gabriel’s throat to breathe. He can’t help the snarl that comes out, vicious and protective.

“Where is he,” Jack asks, palms sliding up Gabriel’s thighs to clutch at his hips. “You didn’t… you didn’t send him home in a taxi smelling like this, did you? God, he can’t go  _ out  _ like this, it isn’t safe.”

Gabriel chuckles and tilts his head, letting Jack nuzzle into him, fingers sifting through his hair.

“I took him home myself. Walked him to the door and everything, made sure he was squared away. If he needs anything he’ll call. I already made arrangements to have his food delivered for the next few days. He’s not going anywhere except here, when his heat hits.”

It comforts the anxiety in him— the scent on Gabriel is powerful enough, he can only imagine what Jesse himself smells like. Jack groans at the thought and runs his tongue over Gabriel’s skin.

“Fuck,” Jack hisses again, digging his fingers into Gabriel until they bruise. 

It isn’t new, the way he wants to eat Gabriel alive when he comes home smelling like Jesse, but it has never been like  _ this;  _ potent enough that his head is spinning. So vivid that he can’t think straight. Jack picks Gabriel up by thighs and stands, his tablet forgotten on the couch as he carries Gabriel towards their bedroom.

Gabriel doesn’t protest. He will allow things he normally wouldn’t when his instincts are still soothed from being with Jesse. Jack doesn’t know if it is Gabriel’s way of trying to tempt Jack into bed with Jesse, or if it is just easier to let his guard down now that there is an omega out there with Gabriel’s teeth in his throat, and Gabriel’s scent on his skin. Either way, it does not matter.

All that matters is that Gabriel lets Jack throw him down on the bed and pull his clothes off without fighting him. Without trying to roll them and put Jack underneath him, or get a fist in his hair and tug. Jack knows Gabriel marks Jesse up to an obscene degree— he’s seen it, but Jesse leaves marks on Gabriel too. There are fresh bruises on his neck and shoulders, and a few on his stomach as well. The thought of Jesse’s mouth on Gabriel’s cock, makes Jack groan; his lips stretched around Gabriel, tongue licking over the swell of his knot.

Jack slides down, tucks his nose into the tight curls at the base of Gabriel’s cock, and inhales. He fucked Jesse not long ago. It hasn’t been more than an hour since he left him; this morning Gabriel dropped him off at home, but the image in Jack’s mind is of Jesse tangled in hotel sheets. Smiling up at Gabriel as he leans back on pillows, his hair tousled, teeth marks blue and violet in his throat. It is something Jack has seen dozens of times in Gabriel’s phone— pictures he has taken before coming home to Jack. There are different sheets, in different rooms, bruises on Jesse’s neck in different places.

The smile is always the same.

Jesse is in love.

A croon slips out of Jack’s throat unbidden as he drags his tongue up Gabriel’s shaft, breathing in the fading scent of slick and impending heat. Jack swallows him down, tasting Jesse there. He slides his arms under Gabriel’s thighs and then splays his palms over his hips to hold him in place, but Gabriel isn’t going anywhere. There a smug expression on his face, eyes flaring as Jack sucks him off almost frantically. 

“He tastes so good, Jack,” Gabriel says, running his fingers through Jack’s hair. “I can’t wait to watch you together.”

Gabriel grabs the lubricant off the bedside table without being prompted, opening the cap and pouring some over Jack’s fingers. Jack works them quickly into Gabriel, eyes closed as he takes him into his throat again and again— nose buried against his abdomen, throat visibly swelling as he moves up and down. He’s barely aware of the sounds Gabriel is making over the noise of his own croon. There are breathy sounds as he coaxes Gabriel open. Rough exhales. Some choked off whines.

When he can’t wait any more he mouths his way up Gabriel, kissing him hard as he presses into him. Gabriel takes him easily, though Jack can’t seat himself fully. The swell of his knot is too much, and Jack will lock them together if he tries right now. Even a fist around it would be enough to have him coming.

“Come on, fuck me,” Gabriel says.

Jack sinks his teeth into Gabriel’s neck and obeys. His fingers tighten in Gabriel’s hair, pulling his head to the side to expose his throat further. Gabriel is pliant under him, going where Jack wants, body lax as it opens for him. 

It is always a fight with Gabriel, and Jack adores it, but something in him that he didn’t know was riled settles when Gabriel lays back and  _ lets _ him. Jack releases his grip on Gabriel’s hair, grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head. He can feel the sounds Gabriel is making more than hear them; hurt little whines, all but swallowed. Hitching breaths. Jack’s name, but it is just an exhale, and he breathes it in and shakes.

Gabriel comes before he does, which isn’t surprising; he’s been spending so much time with Jesse. His body is getting ready for a cycle just as surely as Jesse’s, a rut to match his heat. Jack will be thrown into rut too, most likely, but it will be all of a sudden instead of this slow onslaught that Gabriel and Jesse are dealing with.

Gabriel’s is all instinct and lust and he shivers through his orgasm and goes liquid as Jack keeps moving inside him. Jack presses his open mouth against the scarred marks on Gabriel’s throat, his teeth sunk in there again and again. 

He comes with his fingers clenched tight around Gabriel’s wrists, knot shoved against him but not pressed inside, Jesse scent still curling between them both.

He collapses on top of Gabriel, sliding out of him and letting go of his wrists. Gabriel reaches down and wraps his fingers around Jack’s knot, squeezing until he shudders. It is not the same as having an omega locked up around him, but it is better than nothing at all. Their knots swelling when they are with each other is something new.

Something that has only been happening since Gabriel met Jesse and came home smelling like him.

“Nice to see you too, Jack,” Gabriel says. Jack doesn’t need to look to know he’s grinning.

Jack slaps halfheartedly at his arm, still shivering through bursts of sensation as Gabriel milks his knot.

“At least wait until I’m finished to be smug,” Jack says, but it’s breathy instead of scathing. Gabriel hums and pets through his hair for a moment before letting his hand fall away.

They love each other, but the honeymoon stage was over decades ago, and neither of them relishes being on the receiving end of too much affection. Gabriel gets twitchy if Jack is too soft with him when they aren’t fucking. Jack does, too, though how much of that is instinct and how much is buried self-loathing, he hasn’t quite figured out. 

It is one of the reasons Gabriel sought out Jesse. One of the reasons Jack finally broke down and admitted he wanted to spend time with him, too. Couples made up of two alphas are few and far between. They are the subjects of a lot of long looks and derisive comments; that their partnership is a marriage of convenience. That it won’t last.

That they must be cheating to make it work. Someone looking at their relationship from the outside would assume that is what Gabriel is doing with Jesse. It is frustrating to feel like they are living up to everyone’s worst expectations about alpha couples, even if it isn’t true. They aren’t lacking anything between the two of them, but it would be nice to have somewhere to channel all this unspent affection in him. 

Someone to spoil who isn’t cringing underneath it. 

Someone beautiful who already smells like home.

“It’ll be tomorrow, or the day after maybe,” Gabriel says, still kneading at Jack’s knot. “Need to dig all those sheets and blankets out of the closet.”

They’d been changing their bedding every week for the past month or so, stuffing the used ones into sealed bags in the closet. Switching out soft throw blankets, making sure they were heavily marked with their scent. Gabriel hadn’t been positive Jesse would agree to spend his heat with them, but if he did, they wanted to be ready. 

Neither of them has ever made a nest before, but Jesse has never really made one either, at least not with a partner.  _ He won’t even know if we fuck it up,  _ Gabriel insists, but that doesn’t stop Jack from watching how-to videos online at all hours of the morning, learning all the different ways to go about arranging them.

It is Jack who researches nutrition, and what foods are the best for an omega in heat. Jack who buys blankets made of different materials, in case Jesse doesn’t like the feel of some of them on his skin. Jack who gets ice packs, and frozen fruit, and bath oils. 

It is Jack who has them stocked for a siege when Jesse will only be spending a few days with them. Gabriel tries to tease, but his heart isn’t in it. He is all but vibrating with anticipation as the time draws nearer.

Soon Jesse and Jack will be in Gabriel’s bed together. It is all he can do not to drag Jesse over right now.

“I’ll get them out this afternoon. Clean the bathroom one more time.”

The bathroom is immaculate, because Jack has been cleaning obsessively all week, but Gabriel doesn’t say anything about it. He just hums, pressing his nose against Jack’s temple.

“God, I’m tired of waiting.”

“Just a couple more days,” Jack replies. He can’t think of anything else to say.

It isn’t what Gabriel means, and they both know it. He doesn’t want Jesse there because of his heat.

He just wants Jesse there, period; Jesse in their bed in the mornings. Jesse on their couch, and at their table.

Jesse in Jack’s arms, both of them just as lovestruck as Gabriel feels. Jack doesn’t know if it will happen the way Gabriel wants. He feels like he knows Jesse already, but it doesn’t work both ways. Maybe Jesse will like him as much as he likes Gabriel.

Maybe he won’t. There is nothing to do but wait; they’ll find out soon enough. 

Jack shrugs off Gabriel’s hands when he starts to feel twitchy, and Gabriel gives him a few absentminded pats before wandering into the bathroom.

He’ll go to the florist later to buy fresh flowers for the vases in the kitchen and the living room. For Jesse, of course.

He doesn’t have to know.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to spence and dae for commissioning this piece. Tell me nice things, here or on [twitter.](https://twitter.com/scifictioness?lang=en)


End file.
